Game Update 7
Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 7 Publish Notes, February 10, 2009 The Ewok Festival of Love *The Ewok Festival of Love has returned to the galaxy! Visit Tyrena, Kaadara, and the Southern Ewok Lake Village from February 10 through March 10 to join the celebration of love with the Ewok tribe. *Be sure to check out all of your favorite features from last year's event: dancing Ewoks, chocolate fountains, and much more all return to this year's Festival of Love. Queen Kylantha has once again extended an invitation to the tribe to visit Naboo, so Chief Chirpa has ventured to Kaadara with the tribal shaman Logray to share their rich culture with the galaxy. *There are four all-new Festival of Love activities this year, including a chance to play cupid! Use any earned Chak Hearts to purchase several rewards that are exclusive to the Ewok Festival of Love. *The Ewoks are also offering the traditional Festival of Love cuisine. Camby berries and chak juice are available, but because the Ewoks do not yet fully trust outsiders, festival-goers must pay a small price for these luscious treats. The credits are well-spent, however, as this exquisite fare offers beneficial effects. *Allayloo ta nuv! Gameplay *There is now an Auto Loot option available in the "Misc" section of the options menu. If this option is turned on, your character will automatically try to loot any corpse it has killed. *Dismissing a familiar will no longer dismiss the familiar's effect. Multiple familiar buffs do not stack. *Fixed an issue with weapons you are not certified to use not being removed when you respec. *Fixed an issue where you could not stop conversing while stealthed. *"Multiply/Divide damage taken by %" effects now apply to classic and stackable DoT damage. *"Multiply/Divide damage dealt by %" effects now apply to stackable DoTs. *Fixed an issue where creatures were retreating when they shouldn't. *"Reduce Damage Taken/Dealt" effects are now calculated after "Increase Damage Dealt/Taken". *Diner Buff's experimentation has been increased to 6 *Profession Respec Kits (Anti-Decay Kits) now set the player to the appropriate Combat, Crafter or Entertainer Level after a respec. *Holo-Pets will now delete when you choose to destroy the Holo-Pet Emitter using the House Management Terminal to 'Delete All Items.' *The Acklay Target Creature should no longer break after a Character Transfer. *Players with defective Acklay Target Creature Cages due to a Character Transfer should now be able to call the target creature without problem. *Fixed issues where TCG Greeters were not updating properly after server restart. *Fixed issues where TCG Greeters were failing to spawn after server restart. *Crusader Armor, both rebel and imperial, can now be deconstructed and re-crafted *Normal DOTs should not keep stackable DOTs from ticking, when they're removed and vice versa. Collections *Another version of 'a veermok' has been added to the Veermok Victimizer Collection. Appearance *Fixed an issue where some backpacks (like the Imperial Ace Backpack) weren't equippable. *Fixed an issue where equipping a visible item, after appearance equipping an non-visible item (due to species restrictions), would cause the equipped helmet to now show properly. Storyteller *Storyteller Combat NPCs can now be looted again. *Storyteller Vendors now have the first set of costumes for sale. User Interface *Added an option called "Camera Height," that will adjust the height of the camera above the player, assuming the player isn't using the "Offset Camera" option. You can find this option under Graphics in the Options menu. *Added an option called "Show Appearance Items in Inventory," that will allow you turn off viewing appearance items while examining your inventory. This option can be found under Misc. in the Options menu. *A new tab has been added to the command browser called costume. This tab will have all costume commands that the player has acquired. *Added a slider for ambient sound effect volume. Spy *Updated spy steal ability so it offers a chance to get collection items. *Spy Expertise has been modified. All spies have had their expertise points refunded and will need to re-spend them. *Covert Mastery will now clear detrimental effects from the spy when they enter stealth. In addition, if removed from stealth by an active check the searcher will be momentarily stunned. *The expertise Savagery has been added. Savagery is a tier 5 expertise extending from Jagged Edge. On a successful critical strike attack, the spy will buff their group with Savagery which increases critical strike damage by 5%. This effect stacks 3 times. *Added the expertise Resonance. Resonance is a tier 5 expertise extending from Vibrogenerator. On a successful strikethrough attack the spy will buff their group with Resonance which inreases armor neglect by 2%. This effect stacks 3 times. *Added The Expertise Jagged Edge. Jagged Edge is a 3 point tier 5 expertise off of opportunity. Each point of Jagged Edge increases critical strike damage by 10%. *Added the Expertise Assassin's Blade. Assassin's blade is a 4 point expertise that increases chance to land a strkethrough in combat by 1% per point. *Added the Expertise Vibrogenerator. Vibrogenerator is a 3 point tier 5 expertise off of Assassin's Blade. Each point of assassin's blade adds 2% armor neglect to every attack. *Description of Assassin's set correctly states +20% assassinate freeshot chance. *Default attacks will no longer proc freeshots due to covert mastery or preparation *Spy Fang now applies a stacking poison DoT. This DoT effect can stack up to 10 times. *Removed the expertise Shadows Embrace. *Increase Burst of Shadows duration from 15seconds to 25; moved cooldown reduction for Burst of Shadows to Rapid Concealment *Indefensible Attacks now also reduce glancing in addition to block, parry and dodge. *Moved Decoy to the Profession Wheel. *Changed improved first aid from increases heals to increases heals received. The bonus still applies to the spies own heal. *Removed the expertise Smoke Screen: Modifiers from Smoke Screen have been moved to the Profession Wheel. *Added the expertise Smoke and Mirrors. The ability granted allows the spy to use stealth only commands while not in stealth for 6 seconds. *Reveal's arrow particle has been toned down and points in the correct direction. Reveal now pings the location of the spy using reveal. *The Razor Cat set bonus for Strikethrough has been fixed. *Ambush and Snipe have had their action costs reduced to be 125% of their base damage. *Decoys will now display their faction, titles, and other tags just as a normal player would show. *The "Shifty Setup" expertise has been added to the Spy's Covert Operations expertise page. The Shifty Setup expertise grants the Shifty Setup ability, which is a one-shot bonus to the Spy's next attack from stealth. The bonuses are -20% to target's dodge, parry, block, and glancing blows. -20% chance for the spy to critical hit and strike-through the target. *Added the Expertise Assassins Mark which grants the ability of the same name. Assassins mark causes the target to sometimes provoke additional attacks when subject to successful hits. *Removed the expertise, Improved Arachne's Web. *Reactive abilities should no longer bring a spy out of stealth. *Flashbang no longer does appreciable damage. *Flashbang can be thrown while under stealth effects *Flashbang now triggers 3 second ability cooldown on affected targets. *Flashbang cooldown increased from 20 to 30 seconds. *Decoy defenses are now increased by the generating spy. *Passive reveal can now reveal a beast that is cloaked. The chance to reveal is modified by its master's cloak modifications. *Failing a combat command should not remove you from stealth. *A new steal collection for Spies has been added which gives the Tenebrous Edge weapon as reward for completion. *Cloaked Attacks updated to have consistent description information. *Cloaked Recovery now only plays a particle effect when the command is successful. *Assassin's Mark should now properly procedurally fire. *Assassin's Mark should now be flagged as a debuff and is removable. The debuff name has been updated to be "Assassin's Mark". *Flash-Bang Trap: If the sensor range is 1 meter, then the examine window's information should now state '1 meter' for its range instead of '1 meters'. *Heal particle effects should not play on a stealthed player's location. *Spies will only be able to get rare loot, collection items or advance the steal collection by stealing from mobs within 10 levels (or higher) than their own level. *Snipe and Ambush DOT (damage over time) are increased by the expertise "Cloak and Dagger" by up to 80%. Beastmaster *Beasts now get the covert mastery buff, if their master has covert mastery. *Beasts can now go stealth, if their master is in stealth. Combat *Armor Break now reduces total armor rating instead of just the base rating. Bounty Hunter *Removed expertise Stun. *Added expertise Prescience. Grants the command "Prescience: Careful attention paid to the target allows the bounty hunter to avoid most of their attacks for the duration of the effect." *Expertise changes has resulted in an Expertise reset. Commando *Increased duration and cooldown of Double Time to 20 seconds. Medic *Added the ability "Bacta Ampule" to the Profession Wheel. This is a fast cooldown high action cost direct heal. Bacta Ampule shares a cooldown with Bacta Grenade but not Bacta Spray. Domestic Traders *Added additional invisible appearance items: **Jacket: which occupies the chest, biceps, and bracer slots **Biceps: left and right slots **Vest: occupies the chest slot **Bracelets: left and right slots *Domestic Helper Monkey now buffs your food experimentation by 6 (No longer stacks with Diner buff) Structure Traders: • Structure Helper Monkey now buffs your structure experimentation by 6 (No longer stacks with Diner buff) Category:Updates